i write sins (and that's about it)
by tabine
Summary: i am forcibly removed from the internet — a word-vomit collection of assorted nsfw shenanigan concerning all things nejiten (viewer discretion is advised).
1. one

**_spies au_ — otpprompts**

16112016 | 23042017 | 3038 | one-shot

* * *

This fanfiction contains mature content. **Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

So, Neji apparently has a thing for hair-pulling.

It's not particularly surprising, in and of itself: Neji is not shy when it comes to informing her of the things he does or does not like (and Tenten supposes she is more or less the same), but what really gets her is just _how_ into it he seems to be.

Tenten's just kind of ashamed it takes her so long to notice.

* * *

The first time it happens, Tenten really doesn't think much of it. She's much too distracted to, anyway — Neji has her pushed firmly up against a wall in one of the hallways on the second floor of his uncle's house, kissing her insistently as one of his hands hikes up her dress and clutches at her hip in a way she'd almost think is desperate, and even though the more rational part of Tenten's mind keeps telling her that someone could come across them in such a compromising position at any moment, her libido is very persuasive about saying otherwise. Her arms are wrapped around his neck, fingers playing idly with the fine hairs at the nape of his neck when Neji's mouth moves away from her own in order to bite gently along the column of her throat, and when he nips at her pulse particularly hard before laving the spot with his tongue, Tenten can't help but moan softly and tug gently on the smooth, silken strands in response. Tenten feels Neji groan low in his throat at her action, and the next thing she knows he's pulling her into the nearest available bedroom as if their lives depended on it.

"Your uncle's going to be looking for you," she manages to tell him, somehow, even as her hands begin working desperately at the buckle of his belt. "Aren't you supposed to be helping him host this thing?"

"He can wait," comes Neji's reply as he turns Tenten around, bends her over the dresser. "I can always help host another stupid luncheon later." He presses himself against her, and even though they're still fully clothed, both Neji and Tenten groan at the welcome friction.

Tenten pulls her dress up around waist before resting her forearms on the flat surface of the wooden dresser, even as Neji pulls himself out of his slacks, grabs a familiar foil packet out of his wallet and slips the condom on (because of _course_ he carries a few extra on him at all times). "Hiashi really isn't going to be happy about this, you know."

Neji's response is to settle one of his hands on her hip as he uses the other to pull her underwear to the side, and adjust himself behind her. "I don't care," he all but growls in her ear, and Tenten really can't help but shiver at that.

"Good, because I think we're probably going to be here for a while."

* * *

They're watching a movie at the apartment Tenten shares with Lee on a rainy, grey afternoon a week later the next time it happens.

Lee had been the one to suggest the movie in question as they'd idly scrolled through Netflix, and with no other options and nothing better to do, she and Neji had both agreed to watching it. They'd taken the couch, Tenten curled into the solid warmth of Neji's body while he draped one arm loosely around her shoulders, and Lee had sprawled unceremoniously on the floor, cocooned in the softest, thickest blanket they owned, and with a large bowl of fresh popcorn within arm's reach on the old coffee table, the three of them had settled in to watch.

The first third of the movie passes uneventfully. It's decent enough, if a bit predictable and scripted, but the movie has her interest all the same until Tenten becomes aware of the autumn chill seeping into the apartment through the kitchen window. She tucks herself in closer to Neji in a shameless attempt to leech his warmth (she swears he's a literal human space heater, sometimes), and when he shifts accordingly to make them both comfortable, a section of hair that hadn't quite made it into the loose bun at the base of his neck falls gracefully to brush against his earlobe. It tickles against Tenten's cheek, and she looks at it curiously for a moment before reaching up and taking it between her fingers. It's wonderfully soft and smooth, and Tenten muses, not for the first time, as she continues to play with it without any real conscious awareness of what she's doing, what Neji had done to be blessed with such long, beautiful hair.

It's then that Neji catches her attention by softly clearing his throat, and Tenten's gaze moves from his hair to meet his own. He's biting the inside of his cheek, and the way his eyes are narrowed, brows furrowed, body suddenly tense and jaw clenched tight enough that the muscles of his pale neck are defined in the low light of the living room, immediately catch Tenten's attention.

So she lets go of his hair immediately and tucks her hand against her chest. "Sorry," she says. "I just can't get over how pretty your hair is."

He frowns at the word _pretty_ , but at least Neji doesn't seem too bothered by her actions. "It's fine," he assures her as he returns to a more relaxed posture, arm moving fluidly from her shoulders to rest around her waist instead, and he smiles softly at Tenten as she takes advantage of the body heat offered by this new position. "No harm done."

"Is everything okay?" Lee asks, then, from his position on the floor. "I really hope there isn't anything too passionately indecent going on up there again."

Tenten flushes at the comment, and she can hear Neji's undignified splutter beside her as she whips around to glare at Lee over the edge of the couch. "That was one time!"

Lee is not convinced. "Which is one time too many," he tells Tenten matter-of-factly. "I'm all for embracing the vigor of youth, you know, but I'd prefer it if you guys did _your_ embracing when I'm not around."

" _Jerk_ ," Tenten huffs, but she's smiling when she settles back against Neji's side. She looks up at him through her eyelashes when he settles his arm back around her waist, and the last thing Tenten notices before she turns back to watch the movie is Neji's dark, pretty hair brushing temptingly against the pale skin of his jaw, and the way he's looking at her curiously from the corner of his eye.

Something occurs to her, then, as she leans further into his solid frame and body heat, and the beginnings of a thought starts to take shape in the corner of Tenten's mind before a surprisingly humorous scene in the movie removes any trace of it all together.

* * *

Tenten all but forgets the incident on the couch until she and Neji are invited back to Hiashi's house a few days later for dinner. The patriarch of the Hyuuga family doesn't seem to be upset at all about their disappearance during the business luncheon Neji was supposed to be helping with the last time she had been there — and Tenten knows that she'll be indebted to Hanabi and Hinata forever for covering for them all the time — and in fact seems happy to see her when he greets them at the front door. He even smiles at her, and while it's enough to let her know that _something_ is definitely up as she returns the gesture somewhat awkwardly, it isn't until Hiashi has led them to the dining room and Tenten sees a familiar blond head seated across the table from Hinata that she finally understands _what_.

If Hyuuga Hiashi had the perfect mental image of the sort of person he'd want his daughters to bring home, Uzumaki Naruto is decidedly not it. Not that Hiashi hadn't been entirely approving of Tenten when Neji had first introduced her as his girlfriend, either, but she can understand where Hiashi's frustrations with Naruto come from. The younger man, while unbelievably kind and hardworking, is simultaneously notorious for his exuberance and tendency to say and do things without thinking them all the way through first, and Tenten knows that she isn't the only person in the dining room at that moment who can really only handle him and his considerable energy in small, occasional doses.

But Hinata loves him, and it's for this reason, Tenten knows, that Hiashi makes the effort to interact with Naruto regularly beyond business meetings and work. And because Tenten loves Hinata (and also because she loves Neji, who in turn absolutely _adores_ Hinata, even though he'd rather be locked alone in a room with only Guy and Lee for company rather than admit it aloud) she figures she can put forth a little more effort, too. And Tenten will never admit it — publicly, at least — but she also empathizes with Naruto a great deal. She understands very well what it is like to grow up alone, and to work hard until you've finally earned your recognition and your place in the world, and also how scary Hyuuga Hiashi can be when he's watching you with those sharp, pale eyes of his (or any time at all, really).

Tenten takes the seat beside Naruto at the dining table, while Neji sits across from her, to Hinata's right. She smiles and nods politely at each of them before turning to wave at Hanabi, who is sitting by herself at the end of the table closest to the door, while Hiashi settles into his own seat at its head.

Dinner begins shortly after: the food is, of course, delicious, even if the wine is a little too dry for her tastes (but that's never stopped her before, because Tenten always drinks too much wine whenever she's invited to dinner at the Hyuuga estate — it's a nervous habit) and the conversation is surprisingly relaxed and natural. When it's time for dessert, Hiashi asks Neji and Hinata to help him find an appropriate port, and when the three of them disappear into the kitchen next door, Tenten finds herself taken entirely aback when Hanabi looks carefully from Tenten to Naruto and asks, "So, did you ask Tenten yet?"

While Tenten isn't terribly surprised by the knowing smirk on Hanabi's lips (she's been around members of the Hyuuga family long enough to stop being fazed by the haughty loftiness seems to accompany all of their facial expressions, which she's fairly certain is somehow linked to their ridiculously pretty hair) she certainly doesn't expect Naruto to flush beet-red at the question, and before she can stop herself finds herself asking, "Ask Tenten _what_?"

Naruto's flush becomes even deeper at her question, and it's with a growing sense of dread that she realizes the smile Hanabi flashes her, then, can only be described as _evil_ , and Tenten finds herself wondering exactly what she's gotten herself into this time.

"Well," Hanabi begins slowly, seemingly unbothered by the way Naruto's just let his forehead meet the dining table with a muffled _thump_ , "Naruto asked me something about Hinata the other day, and it made me wonder about Neji, too."

Throwing a curious glance Naruto's way, Tenten bites the inside of her cheek, almost too afraid to voice the question bubbling in her throat. Her curiosity ultimately wins, of course — she's always been a naturally inquisitive person — and she finds herself asking, "What did you want to know?"

"Hinata is apparently _really_ into hair-pulling," Hanabi says without batting an eyelash. "I can't say that I'm particularly surprised, because I am too, but it did make me wonder about Neji." And then she looks slyly at Tenten from the corner of her eye, expression smug and knowing all at once, and asks expectantly, "So?"

By now, Naruto's face (what she can see of it, anyway: he's still sitting with his forehead pressed against the dining table) is a shade of red she wouldn't have thought possible if she weren't seeing it with her own two eyes, and if the warmth creeping up her neck and over her cheeks is any indication, Tenten assumes that she's not faring any better. She drains the remains of her wine in an attempt to compose herself, and is grateful that Hanabi and gives her that little concession, at least. "He's definitely into it," she finally reveals after a moment of brief hesitation. "It's pretty hot, actually."

It is then that Naruto straightens up and makes a face at her. "No offense, Tenten," he says, "but can we _not_ talk about Neji having kinks of any kind? Knowing that he has enough of a libido to want to have sex is bad enough."

"You started it," Hanabi responds, and she sticks her tongue out at him for good measure. "Besides, you're in luck — I can hear them in the hall, they're on their way back."

Tenten and Naruto spend the next few seconds hurriedly attempting to regain their composure, while Hanabi just smirks at them from her end of the table, when, as if on cue, Hiashi shows up at door with a bottle of port in hand and Neji and Hinata in tow a heartbeat later. Neji raises an eyebrow when he sees how flushed Tenten's face is ("Had too much wine," she whispers across the table, and he nods and makes sure that only a small amount of the port — which is really delicious, by the way, and makes her wish her pay grade allowed her to indulge in things like that with higher frequency — makes it into her glass) and the rest of the dinner passes by in a blur. She and Neji are seated back in his car thirty-seven minutes later, during which Hanabi had thankfully refrained from making any comment or reference to their previous discussion, and as he's pulling out of the circle driveway of Hiashi's house, Tenten decides she's going to see just how into hair-pulling her boyfriend is before the night is done.

Fortunately for Tenten, the last traces of the effects of the wine she'd had at dinner have faded away by the time they reach Neji's condo twenty minutes later, and he makes no protest when Tenten pushes him against the wall and presses her mouth to his the second they are in the privacy of his home and the door is closed and locked behind them. His response — to immediately open his mouth to hers, and settle his hands on the curve of her bottom — is so instantaneous, in fact, that she can't help but smirk when she pulls away to look up at him a few heated seconds later.

"Someone's excited," she murmurs with a sigh, carding her fingers through his hair when he takes the opportunity to drag his teeth along the side of her neck.

"Hard not to be," Neji responds with a growl, pulling her toward him until their hips are flush against one another, "particularly when you do things like that."

Tenten kisses him again, then, dimly aware that Neji is now walking them backwards, in the general direction of his bedroom. "That's not the only thing that's hard," she says, and on a sudden whim, punctuates that last word with a decisive tug on his hair.

 _Feral_ is the only way to describe Neji's response when he stumbles at the suddenness of the action, only to growl again a moment later and pin Tenten to the nearest wall, where he begins to more or less attack her mouth with a renewed vigor she hadn't really expected of him. And, well, it's _incredibly_ hot, so she responds as much in turn, with teeth and lips and tongue, and allows him to lift her up and wrap her legs around his hips as he presses her back against the wall. He's making these little sounds low in his throat, too, and it turns her on so much that Tenten decides to try pulling his hair again, if only to see what he'll do next.

By now, Neji's clever fingers have already found their way beneath her blouse, and when Tenten pulls on his hair the second time, his grip on her hips becomes very nearly bruising, and his nails bite into her skin in the most _delicious_ way. His breath hitches, and he groans, and the next thing she knows, he's muttering something into her ear, voice hot and heavy with lust.

"If you do that again," he tells her (and the _way_ he says it leaves little doubt in her mind that there is no room for argument on the matter), "there is no guarantee we'll even make it to the bed."

Naturally, that is exactly what she does, and one sharp, undoubtedly painful tug on Neji's hair later, Tenten finds herself being unceremoniously thrown onto the couch. She curses the fact that she'd worn pants to dinner (but it had been cold that evening, and hot sex with Neji in his living room hadn't been on the agenda for the night — she'd thought they'd at least make it to the bedroom before clothes would coming off) but Neji's kneeling over her within the next moment, deftly unfastening the button of her favorite high-waisted skinny jeans and pulling down the zipper before he helps her shimmy out of them and tosses the garment over his shoulder, with her panties following an instant later.

She thinks they land somewhere near the television set, but she can't be entirely sure, because right now Neji is running a hand along her and his thumb his pressing circles against her clit, and Tenten is pretty sure this is going to be the hottest sex they've ever had.

(And when she wakes up the next morning in the luxurious comfort of his bed, deliciously sore and entirely naked, to find Neji looming over her with a predatory sort of look in his eyes, she decides that last night was probably just a prelude to what will undoubtedly _now_ be the best sex they've ever had.)


	2. two

**_spies au_ — otpprompts**

31102016 | 2304017 | 1271 | one-shot

* * *

This fanfiction contains mature content. **Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

"And what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

Neji hardly reacts when Tenten drags him into the nearest bathroom and pulls him into the first stall she sees, whirls around to face him the moment the door is shut behind them and the lock slides into place. In fact, the only visible signs of his own displeasure are the way the crease between his furrowed brows deepens, the tightening of the corners of his mouth, and the almost imperceptible way he shifts his weight from one hip to the other as he picks idly at the cuff of the starched white dress shirt peeking from beneath his impeccable and perfectly tailored gray suit. "Saving you, of course. I should have thought that obvious."

"Of course it wasn't obvious, you pretentious _dick_ ," Tenten all but snarls in his face. "I can take care of myself! I'm the best damn weapons specialist and sharpshooter in the Unit — in the entire fucking Agency, in fact! Why do you think I was assigned to this mission in the first place?"

He narrows his eyes at her, then, and she can't help but feel a little smug at that; she is more than well aware of how he feels about cursing. " _We_ ," he begins, "were assigned this mission due to its requirement of _both_ our unique skill-sets." Neji's tone is clipped and clinical, his voice so dangerously low that Tenten has to lean closer to him in order to hear. "I suggest you remember that and make a conscious effort to keep to yourself while I confirm the location of the weapons cache — the mission is already in enough jeopardy as it is, thanks to you, and we have no way of contacting headquarters if something goes wrong until we can bypass whatever it is that is jamming our radio transmissions. The last thing we need is for the target to find a firearm on you while he's busy feeling you up."

"Because of _me_?" she hisses back at him, incredulous. Tenten is so close to punching her partner in that pretty mouth of his that she can almost feel the satisfying collision of pressure resulting from her fist making contact with his teeth. She holds herself back, though, and opts instead to push Neji bodily against the wall of the bathroom stall by the shoulders, using the four inches of extra height offered by her midnight-black stilettos to bring her face a hairsbreadth away from his. "Listen here, you entitled, chauvinistic prick: I was less than twenty seconds away from getting intel on the cache when you oh-so-casually spilled _an entire fucking bottle of champagne_ on the mark, so if this mission goes to Hell in a hand basket and the higher-ups at headquarters want to know why, you'd better be damn sure that I'm going to be blaming it all on you!" Her gaze flickers quickly to his mouth, daring him to challenge her on this point, before moving back up to his eyes; they're so close she can see the flecks of deep purple in his irises. "Besides," she continues, and she hates that her voice has suddenly lost its sharp, cutting edge, "just because I came in here armed doesn't mean it was with something as obvious as a _firearm_. I'm not an amateur, you know."

Neji is quiet for a moment, and Tenten fights back a shiver as his eyes travel down her face, linger on her lips (she'd colored them with her favorite blood-red lipstick specifically for this mission) and then the sun-browned column of her throat before stopping at the generous eyeful of cleavage clothed by black satin offered by their proximity. "No," he murmurs, settling a hand on her waist and pulling her hips flush against his. "I suppose you are not."

Tenten fixes him with her most impressive glare, then, before grabbing him by the lapels of his perfectly tailored suit. "Damn straight," she growls, and kisses him.

Neji's response is immediate; he groans low in his throat, and the sound of it makes Tenten weak in the knees. Not that she would ever let herself show such vulnerability, unintentionally or not, and she responds by pulling away from him in order to press open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, because she remembers that he had quite enjoyed that when she'd tried it the last time they'd been intimate (barely twenty-four hours ago).

The grip on her waist loosens as Neji's fingers trail from her waist, along and around the curve of her hips to settle on her bottom, and Tenten is so taken aback when he _squeezes_ that she lets loose a tiny squeak of surprise that is promptly swallowed by his mouth.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," he says against her lips. "You have no idea what those heels and that dress do for your ass."

"This is hardly professional, you know," Tenten replies in turn, even as her own fingers trail lower, feel him through the material of his slacks. His breath hitches at the contact, and she smirks, despite her shortness of breath. "Particularly for someone of your _standing_."

Neji grunts, pushes his hips toward her. "Because you seducing someone is also a mark of professionalism." There's the slightest hint of petulance in his voice as he says that, and Tenten pulls away from him as well as she can too look at him in thinly-veiled shock.

"Are you… Hyuuga, were you _jealous_?"

She doesn't expect a proper response; Neji's pride and emotional constipation are legendary amongst the members of their Agency, after all, so Tenten isn't particularly surprised when all he bites out in response is a terse, "Of course not."

Then again, she also doesn't expect him to switch their places around in the cramped space offered by the bathroom stall, either, so that he's pushing her up against it with one hand pinning both of hers above her head, the other scrabbling to undo the black leather belt fastened around his hips as he dips his head down to kiss her again, chapped lips insistent and unyielding against her own, until he pulls away moments later with a sigh of frustration and glares almost indignantly at the buckle of his belt.

(Not that she's complaining when he does exactly that, of course.)

"Here," Tenten says almost breathlessly, then, fingers attempting to reach toward his belt despite their distance and position. "Let me."

Neji loosens his grip around her wrists, though they remain pinned to the wall by his hand, leans forward until his mouth is level with her ear. "Why?" he whispers, voice husky and thick with desire.

"Because the sooner you get your dick is inside me," she explains softly, her own voice now edged with the barest hint of urgency, "the sooner we can get back to our _mission_."

And it's the little bit he needs, apparently, because he's releasing her hands and guiding them toward his belt. Tenten smirks up at him when her fingers make short work of the buckle, the zipper of his slacks, and she leans forward to tell him _I told you so_ as smugly as she can —

— but then Neji is turning her around, pushing her dress up around her hips and her underwear to the side in one fluid motion as he positions himself behind her, and Tenten only has enough time to brace herself with her forearms against the bathroom stall before he's pounding into her, and the mission is, for the time being, almost entirely forgotten.


	3. three

**inspired by ninjaellis's punk au on tumblr (which is absolutely gorgeous by the way and i am also utter trash for)**

28112016 | 34042017 | 741 | drabble

* * *

This fanfiction contains mature content. **Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

So, Neji might have a Problem.

That Problem might be, at that very moment, kneeling in front of him with his dick in her mouth and giving him what is arguably the best head he's ever received (which is saying something, because he's gotten some pretty great head before, the pinnacle of which is courtesy of none other than the Problem herself). And while under normal circumstances this would hardly ever be a legitimate issue, Neji has a show that is supposed to start in less than twenty minutes that he really should be making sure everything is ready for instead of getting the blowjob of his life from the very Problem in a dark, cramped supply closet just around the corner from the backstage area, where the rest of the band is no doubt looking for him.

Put simply, the Problem is a problem.

(It's Tenten. The Problem is _Tenten_.)

"This is hardly the time or place," Neji says through clenched teeth, even as he tightens his hold on the back of her head and groans low in his throat at how damn amazing Tenten is at this. Her mouth is warm and wet around his dick, and she's making these _sounds_ while she watches him watch _her_ suck him off as if her life depends on it, and it's all he can do to not give into his desire and start fucking her face right then and there. A moment later, he feels his dick hit the back of her throat, which does absolutely nothing _whatsoever_ to quell that urge (and he knows that _she_ knows how he feels about her lack of a gag reflex) and Neji finds himself more concerned that she might leave him with a case of blue balls before the show (because he's not entirely sure if he could stand it if she did) than the fact that his band is due to play in twenty minutes — well, less now probably — and he's ignoring them in favor of getting oral.

(Because the blue balls things _has_ happened before, once, when she was mad at him about something or another. It wasn't particularly fun, and he does his best to make sure he's never on her bad side again.)

Priorities and a Problem. What a combination.

Her response, naturally, is to slowly slide his dick out of her mouth before releasing it with a soft, wet pop, and grin up at him wickedly. "You weren't complaining when you followed me back here," Tenten points out before dragging her tongue along the underside of his dick. "In fact, I think you seemed pretty into it."

Neji tries his best to form a proper, coherent answer. Really, he does — it's just a little difficult to think properly enough to do so when her hand is still on him and pumping his dick as she looks up at him and waits expectantly for a response with her mouth curved in that half-smirk he absolutely _loves_ , and he is absolutely certain that Tenten is going to be the death of him one of these days.

He's not complaining, though; he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Because it's _you_ ," he finally manages to grit out, though the last word gets somewhat choked off when her thumb presses against his the head of his cock with the perfect amount of pressure, and he groans again. "How could I _not_ be into it?"

She stills, then, and the momentary pause in sensation catches Neji's attention. He looks down at her, afraid that he might have said something wrong, but the way she's looking at him, then, makes him think that he might have actually done the exact opposite — and therefore something right, for once — because the flush rising on her cheeks, now, has absolutely _nothing_ to do with their recent activities.

Well, okay. Maybe a little.

" _Shit_ ," Tenten mutters. Her breath is hot against his dick, and it is _maddening_ , especially when his lust-clouded brain takes note of the huskiness now curling tantalizingly around the edge of her voice, and _damn_ , is it hot. "You are the most perfect dude _ever_ , and I am going to fuck you so hard and so long after the show that neither of us is going to be able to walk straight tomorrow."

So, yes. Neji might have a Problem, but as far as he's concerned, Tenten is hardly a problem at all.


	4. four

**_for the fic prompt; ''not dating you sucks''_** **— anonymous**

(apologies in advance to all the seeming "new updates" you might see here: i'm just moving stuff over here because i realized how counterintuitive it was for me to have all my nsfw nejiten stuff in two different collections)

21012017 | 23042017 | 678 | drabble

* * *

This fanfiction contains mature content. **Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

(He thinks, for what is not the first time, and is most certainly not the last, that they can't keep doing this.)

Above him, Tenten comes with a shudder and a low, breathy moan. Her fingers dig into the flesh just below his collarbones, and she continues to grind against him, nails biting into pale skin hard to leave crescent-shaped welts, sharp and red and angry, stinging in their wake.

But Neji knows that she isn't done — and neither is he, not yet — and finds he doesn't care.

She is warm and wet around him, here in the privacy of her apartment, where things like clans and missions and prestige matter little when they're connected like this, in the most intimate and carnal of ways. Even so, he thinks, it isn't enough: and it never will be, not when they're forced to meet in secret, where words are abandoned in favor of ragged breaths and sweat-slicked skin, pleasure and heady desire the catalyst that draws them closer, and closer, and closer yet —

It is that desire to be closer that pushes Neji up onto his elbows, and then into a sitting position. He says nothing, but Tenten knows him well enough to read the unspoken request in his eyes all the same. Her thighs are still trembling, slick with sweat and moisture, when she pulls away, long enough for him to cross his legs, adjust his posture, and she fits back against him easily, her legs parted around him, gripping him tight as she sinks onto his length with a low and throaty moan.

Everything begins to slow down, then, and Neji allows himself to become lost in the sensation of Tenten. Rocking against her, his hands settling on the smooth, full curve of her muscled bottom, he presses his lips to her shoulder, her neck, along her jaw until he reaches her mouth, where he kisses her with all the bittersweet and nameless emotion he can muster.

She answers with a groan, tangling calloused fingers in his hair and jerking back with a sharp hiss when he presses into her especially deep, and she tightens around him with another shuddering gasp, reaching down to press desperate, trembling fingers between her legs. "N- _Neji_ — !"

The sound of his name on her breath sends him over the edge, and Neji comes with a grunt. His fingers dig into her skin, and he buries his face into the crook of her shoulder, biting the muscle there when Tenten is overcome by her own orgasm, and she clenches around him, hot and tight and —

 _— and not his._

Later, when their breathing is stable, and their hearts have slowed, they clean themselves off and pull on their clothing in what had quickly become a ritual of reluctance and dread. Ignoring the way sheets are heavy and thick with the musk of sex, they tidy up the bed, and she walks him to the door, where he takes longer to slip on his shoes than is either appropriate or necessary.

Neji clears his throat. "Tenten, I — " he begins, not for the first time. "We — "

She interrupts him with a small smile that does not quite reach her eyes. "You should go. They're probably wondering where you are."

But Neji does not want to leave: he wants to stay here, in her apartment, where he feels warm and safe, and he can hold Tenten in his arms, tell her how much she means to him —

"You're right," he hears himself say. The door opens, and he steps out onto the landing of her apartment building, pale eyes narrowed against the harsh glare of the afternoon sun. "I will see you tomorrow morning, at training."

With a dry and mirthless laugh, Tenten nods. "Guess so — see you later, Neji," she whispers, and closes the door behind him.

(And as follows the familiar path that leads through the village and back to the compound, Neji tells himself it's better this way, to pretend hopelessly that everything between them isn't such a terrible, desperate lie.)


	5. five

**_nejiten public fingering_** **— anonymous**

(still moving things from one collection to this one also this was also still way funnier in my head sorry)

26012017 | 23042017 | 402 | mini-fic

* * *

This fanfiction contains mature content. **Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

To the casual observer, nothing really seemed to be amiss.

Yes, it was true that Tenten and Neji were perhaps sitting closer to one another than normal — she was practically in his lap, in fact! — and were a bit more red in the face than one might think, but that was to be expected: it was a cold night, after all, and both had drank more than they usually did, in a half-hearted attempt to stave off the cold.

Still, it did not explain the way Tenten's breathing grew steadily more labored, or how Neji seemed entirely unaware of the conversation at hand. Which was most certainly odd.

Then again, the rest of their group was in the midst of a very passionate discussion about martial arts, utterly engrossed in the conversation. A pink-faced Naruto stood up and nearly knocked over his beer to challenge an equally inebriated Kiba to a one-on-one spar, to which a tipsy Sakura had responded by unceremoniously pulling the blond back down by the collar of his shirt and elbowing him roughly in the side. Chaos erupted around the booth, then, and no one seemed to notice when Tenten suddenly bit her lower lip tightly, and slumped against Neji breathlessly, so engrossed in their individual squabbles they were.

Nor did anyone seem to notice when Neji and Tenten, who were sitting at the end of the corner booth, slid off the end with a hurried and half-baked excuse about heading home early due to being unable to stand the immature bickering going on around them, until the conversation finally died down nearly ten minutes later, and Naruto asked, in absolute seriousness, "Did Tenten and Neji leave to go have sex again?"

With absolute confidence and nonchalance, Ino shrugged vaguely, stirring her drink. "I'm pretty sure he was fingering her under the table while you guys were arguing."

Grimaces and knowing glances were shared around the table. Such a thing wouldn't be unexpected of their friends, really, but it had long since become such a frequent occurrence that the topic was now unanimously considered to be a taboo. Particularly since no one really wanted to risk facing the wrath of an angry Tenten or Neji if either were to find out that the rest of their group actually knew what they got up to.

It was simply much safer this way, for everyone.


	6. six

**_ANGRY HATE SEX_ — anonymous**

28012017 | 23042017 | 1058 | drabble

* * *

This fanfiction contains mature content. **Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

Life, Tenten has come to learn, works in strange mysterious and barely comprehensible ways. Still, even she could never have fathomed just how the events of their shared past would lead them here, to this little pub somewhere in Suna, and the corner of her mouth quirks in a wry half-smirk for the briefest of moments, at the dark irony of it all.

From his seat across the table, Neji watches her detachedly, without the barest hint of expression. Tenten tells herself she doesn't care, even as her fingers tighten around the tall glass of lager in her hand.

But Neji, keen-eyed and ever observant, catches the movement all the same. His eyes narrow as he watches her bring the glass to her lips, and when she glares at him over the rim, he mimics the action with his own drink in turn. The apple of his throat bobs when he swallows, and the look he sends her is unreadable when he says, "You look good, Tenten."

She scoffs, setting her drink down with more force than intended. Some of the beer sloshes onto her fingers, and down the side of the glass, but she pays it little attention. "Just get to the point, Hyuuga," she tells him. "I find it hard to believe that you tracked me down after three years of no contact just to tell me I look good."

"What, no thank you?" Neji leans toward her, a wry smile tugging at the corner of his pale, thin lips.

"You don't deserve one."

Neji's smile fades quickly, and he pulls away. "I suppose I do not."

The absence of his warmth is more disappointing than Tenten wants to admit. She frowns and clenches her teeth, biting out a terse, "Tell me what you want, Hyuuga, so I can get back to my life."

"You." His voice is quiet and matter-of-fact. "I want you."

At that, Tenten's eyes snap to meet Neji's pale gaze. His gaze is heated and apologetic all at once, and she regrets it all immediately.

The next few minutes pass in a dazed blur. He tosses a wad of bills onto the table, and wordlessly she follows him out of the pub and to the parking lot tucked away behind it. A sleek black hybrid car is parked discretely in the far corner of the lot; no sooner has Neji led her there than he is upon her, pressing her firmly against the door when he kisses her.

Tenten moans against him, but she does not melt into the kiss the way she might have years ago. Instead, she runs her fingers through his hair, tugging on it harshly and dragging her nails against his scalp as she bites at his lower lip, draws it between her teeth.

A low groan tears itself from Neji's throat, and he pulls away to fish for his key in his pocket. Tenten uses the opportunity to direct her attention to his neck instead, and it is with a smirk of smug satisfaction that she learns the space beneath his left ear is just as sensitive as it's always been, when she bites at it: his breath hitches, and he nearly drops his keys.

Somehow, Neji manages to unlock the door, and they all but fall inside the car the moment it opens. He pushes her down against the leather seats when the door closes behind them, kissing her insistently with lips and teeth and tongue, and Tenten lets him.

But it does not mean she is compliant, and Tenten reaches for Neji as he slips his hands beneath her collared blouse, pale fingers tracing over her stomach, along her ribs, to the swell of her breasts. The thick, heavy weight of him in her hand is familiar in an achingly painful way she doesn't want to think about. Instead, she grips him tighter, through the material of his starched dark trousers, and he groans, thrusting at her.

" _Shit_ ," Neji mutters, and Tenten is dimly aware of him pulling away from her, pulling his wallet from his pocket and opening it to to remove a small square of foil packaging. He holds it between his teeth and reaches for his belt. When he finally undoes his it, and pushes his trousers and boxers to his knees, shifting to a proper sitting position, Tenten finds herself licking her lips at the sight of his swollen length.

He slips the condom on with practiced ease, watching wordlessly as Tenten kicks off her shoes and unbuttons her jeans, pulls them down over her legs as quickly as she's able. Her panties follow a moment later, and she tries to ignore how the dampness of the material as it slides against her skin.

It doesn't work, and brings with it a rush of intimate memories instead.

She's straddling his lap a moment later, and Tenten sinks onto Neji with a low moan. He grunts, digging his fingers into her hips as his lips find purchase on her neck, sucking against her pulse insistently.

The cramped quarters of the car do not offer much in the way of movement or comfort, and everything becomes a mess of awkward, clumsy movement soon enough. Neji slips a hand between them, groaning when he discovers Tenten's hand already there, pressing desperate, insistent circles against her clit, and she hates how the sound makes her even wetter, how the feeling of him against her, _inside her_ , is far better than she ever remembered.

She comes with a breathy, shaky gasp that leaves her toes curling and her nails digging desperately into Neji's shoulders. He joins her with a ragged groan a few frantic thrusts later, biting her neck with such force that Tenten is surprised he does not break skin. As soon as he's done, she pushes herself away from him, to the other side of the seat, and reaches for her discarded clothing.

"This doesn't mean I've forgiven you, you know," she tells him, pulling her panties and jeans back up over her legs. Her breath is still ragged, and she inhales great gulps of air in an attempt to steady herself. "You're the one who hurt _me_ , in case you've forgotten."

"I know," Neji replies quietly, and Tenten hates how the genuine regret she hears in his voice makes her heart stutter. "But it's a start."


	7. seven

_**O-No Face : Person A and B decide to have sex with the lights on, and after climax, person B gets kicked out of the room for laughing because they thought person A's o-face was hilarious.**_

(there's no actual explicit... _anything_ really but given the nature of the prompt/fill i felt that sticking this in this collection was probably a good idea)

25022017 | 23042017 | 371 | drabble

* * *

This fanfiction contains mature content. **Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

It had begun as an innocent thought. Really, it had, albeit one she'd never really thought of actively — because, honestly, who _actually_ thought about what their partner's o-face might be like.

Turned out that Ino, actually, did that. And talked about it, too, much to Sakura's spluttering shock and Hinata's embarrassment and Temari's wry amusement (Tenten was just mildly surprised).

But that was beside the point, really, because at the end of the day, the seed of the thought was planted, and Tenten found herself consumed by thoughts of what Neji's expression at the peak of orgasm might be like. So when her coffee date with the girls had ended, and she'd gone back home, it was really no surprise at all, really, that her thoughts kept going back to that very topic.

Deciding that she'd figure out the answer to that query was probably the best thing Tenten had ever done. When Neji returned home a few hours later to a freshly-cleaned apartment and a very affection Tenten, it did not take long for things to become heated enough to be moved to the bedroom. By some strange stroke of luck or fortune, they'd left the lights on in their haste to get undressed and make it to bed, while another allowed Tenten, through the haze of lust and pleasure, to remember to keep her focus directed toward Neji's face — particularly when he began gripping her hips in that tell-tale she'd come to recognize as his way of signaling his imminent release.

So through the haze of toe-curling pleasure and warmth, she forced her eyes open, locked her gaze onto his face.

Neji, by contrast, had shut his eyes tightly, and as his movements grew erratic and jerky, his expression became one contorted: his lips twisted, eyes screwed shut, brows furrowed, nose scrunched.

It was absolutely _hilarious_ — so much so, in fact, that Neji, flustered and embarrassed beyond belief, sent her out of the room ten minutes later, still naked and clutching her stomach until such a time that she could quell her laughter and look at him without erupting into yet another fit of giggles.

That did not happen for a very, very long time.


End file.
